Everest Vs Leah
by League of Writers
Summary: My name is Everest and I have a problem that problem is named Leah. I can't stand her and I know she can't stand me. Even though she pretends that she wants to be friends I know she doesn't. And Jake has decided to leave me alone with her for 10 days doesn't he know that we'll never get along. Doesn't he even care.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note; Okay one thing before I start this story I had to do one thing in this story the pups are human children. Ryder is 18 years old. This is also told from Everest and the other characters point of view.**

 **Chapter 1 My Sworn Enemy.**

I love Jake I really do, he's the one who found me in the south pole and he gave me a new home. Jake is always there for me and I'll always be there for him. But there is one thing that Jake has that I can't stand, the only thing in the world that makes me angry. Or should I say that only woman in the world, Jake's girlfriend Leah. I can't stand her! Leah is mean and isn't nice, before I meet Leah it was just me and Jake. Happy as could be it was perfect I could help out on the mountain after school, I had no chores, and I could go play with the others as long as I was back by 7:30pm on school nights and my bedtime was at 8:30. Now that Leah's moved in she suggested to Jake that I do my homework right after school, which mean unless I finish it fast I can't help out on the mountains because it closes at 4:30pm on weekdays. I now have some chores to do like washing the dishes, me and Jake normally do that together now I do them alone. Worst of all she convinced Jake that I should be home by 7:00! And he said yes, if you're wondering where I am right now I'm in my room because Leah got me grounded for "disrespecting her". All I said was that she shouldn't be here anymore because no one wants you around here. So Jake took my phone, laptop and TV, I can't even help out on the mountain. The only way I can leave is if there an mission and of course school, other than that I can't.

"Everest?" I heard Jake knock on the door before he came in I turned away from him I was too upset. "Come on Everest don't be like that".

"Don't be like what!?" I didn't want to snap at Jake but I was to upset to care. "I didn't even do anything now I'm grounded why do you treat that girl so much better than me!" I felt my mattress go down as Jake sat on my bed.

"Everest you know that's not true", Jake placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "Everest why do you dislike Leah so much, she trying to be your friend".

"No she not she mean and got me grounded!" I yelled immediately looked down I didn't want to yell at Jake.

"Everest she didn't get you grounded you got yourself grounded by being disrespectful ", I couldn't believe my ears. Once again Jake was taking her side!

"You're doing it again", I said softly.

"What am I doing", I felt sick to my stomach how could Jake not see what he was doing to me.

"You're taking her side again", I told him, I heard Jake sigh loudly.

"Everest I'm not taking anyone side", Jake said.

"Yes you are!" I looked up at him and shot him my best glare. "Every _great_ suggestion Leah makes you make me do it, I used to be able to alot of thing now that Leah here. I can't even help out on the mountain after school, my homework takes forever to do, so by the time I finish and go to play with my friends. It's almost time for me to leave it's not far!". I turned away from Jake maybe now he'll understand why Leah needs to go.

"Everest have you ever asked Leah to help you with your homework?" Jake asked me.

" No", I was wondering where he was going with this. "Why would ask her for help?".

"Has Leah ever offered to help you with your homework?" I looked at Jake confused.

"Yes", I answered.

"And have you ever accepted her offer?" Why was he asking all these questions.

"No", Jake smiled at me.

"Well maybe you should ask her for help Leah is very smart", Leah smart yeah right.

"So can I no longer be grounded?" I asked.

"No you're still grounded but it's only for 2 days", I groaned.

"Can I least get my phone back, what if Ryder calls me for a mission?" Jake went in his pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Yes you can have your phone back", I smiled and gave Jake a hug. I bet you all my money Leah wouldn't give me my phone back!

"I'll call you down for dinner at around 5:30 alright ", I nodded my head and Jake left my room. I smiled to myself I had so many games on my phone these two days would go by so quick. I turned on my phone and screamed, there was a pass code on it now.

* * *

Jake POV

When I heard Everest scream I knew she found my little surprise. I know how important missions are so I made sure that she can only use her phone, to answer calls from Ryder. Sigh I wish that Everest would just tell me that she just a little bit jealous of Leah. I know she is, I guess I should start with how I meet Leah. I meet her at a snowboarding competition 5 years back and we really hit it off. She is beautiful, Leah has long brown hair that look awesome in the snow. She has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen, except for Marshall. I could go on and on about why I love Leah, but the thing I love the most is she is never mean to anyone. Leah knows that Everest doesn't like her that much but Leah doesn't let that bother her. In fact I'm pretty sure that she takes it as motivation because she has tried even harder to get Everest to like her.

"I'm guessing she isn't that happy right now?" Leah was just leaving the kitchen with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Not really", Leah smiled, she has the whitest teeth in the world, I swear every time she smiles I can see my reflection in her teeth.

"Well maybe these cookies will cheer her up", Leah offered me a cookie which I gladly excepted. Leah makes the best cookies in the world, heck she is the best cook in the world. "I'm guessing you're getting ready for a quick patrol of the mountain".

"Yeap I should be back by closing time alright", she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and she went to Everest room. I smiled hopefully Everest will like the cookies Leah had made, I know I did.

* * *

Leah POV

I know Everest doesn't like me, but doesn't mean I'll give up that easily. I won't force her to like me or even talk to me I just want to have a decent relationship with her. I knocked on her door before speaking. "Everest can I come in?"

"No you can't", she replied.

"Please I made you a plate of cookies there your favorite triple cookie chip", I could hear her get up from her bed. Jake once told me about the first time Everest tried chocolate, he said it was one of the best moments of his life just watching her facial expression. She opened the door, I looked down at the young girl with greyish-lavender hair with a single white streak running down the middle it's so pretty to me.

"What do you want", she stared up at me with her pretty blue eyes. I smiled at her before bent down to her level.

"I made you plate of cookies, I also thought that me and you should have as little chat", Everest took the plate of cookies and gave me a small pout. I swear she so cute when she pouts at me, trust me I get that face _a lot._

"You might as well you won't leave me alone unless I let you in", she said already munching on a cookie.

"Thank you but could watch the attitude", she mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing what do you want", she said facing away from me. I walked over and spun her around to she would face me. She gave me her best glare,I just smiled at her.

"Sorry I know you don't like me touching you", I quickly apologized I didn't want her to be more upset with me. "I can tell you're upset with me so do you want to talk about it".

"What I want you to do is leave my room", I had a feeling she'd say that.

"Can you drop the attitude" I asked.

"What attitude", she said walking away from me she climbed on her bed and laid down facing the wall. "You already got me Into trouble can't you just leave".

"Everest that what I wanted to talk to you about I wanted to explain why we grounded you", she turned around and looked at me.

"I know why because I was _disrespectful_ but I didn't even do anything!" I held my hands out infront of me.

"Easy Easy let's keep things calm", her expression seemed to calm down. "You were disrespectful Everest what you told me was that I shouldn't be here anymore because no one wants me here. Now what you said wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't said something like that to me yesterday and the day before that. That's why you're in trouble now" I explained to her.

"Okay okay maybe I said those things", she admitted. "But I have a right to freedom of speech".

"Yes you are however some things shouldn't be said, every time you say something like that I try to ignore it but this I couldn't let it go ", Everest looked at me and turned away from me. "I get it no kid likes to be grounded it isn't fun", I got up and walked to the door. "Is there anything want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't care", I could hear her eating the cookies I made for her that made me smile.

"Alright then see you later did you get your homework done?" I asked her.

"No I didn't start yet", she answered.

"If you want I could help you".

"No I don't need your help", I nodded my head before leaving the room and went to start dinner.

* * *

See why I dislike her so much, she just so annoying but I will give her some credit she does make good cookies. I should start on my homework but I don't feel like it right now. What I really want to do is go outside even if it is for a minute it been snowing for 4 hours now. So the ground is perfect for sliding, I pulled in my jacket and slipped on my boots. I quietly snuck my way into the hallway I know that Leah was too busy cooking to notice me. I quickly check the kitchen sure enough Leah was cutting onions. I placed my hand on the door knob, when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"So Everest where are you going", Leah spun me around and she didn't look very happy. She had crossed her arms over her chest and was trying to look scary.

"I just wanted to go outside", I said. Leah kneeled down and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Everest you're grounded meaning you can't leave your room do you understand me", she said.

"Yeah I understand you", I said looking at the floor. Leah placed her hand on my chin and made me look at her again.

"I mean it", I stomped back to my room and slammed the door shut. My door flew open and Leah came in she grabbed me by my arm and took back into the living room. "Let's try that again this time without slamming the door".

I couldn't believe my ears. Before I could even say anything she placed her finger over my lips. I decided to do what she said and throw my coat on the ground followed by my boots. It wasn't fair who did she think she was, I didn't have anything better to do so I decided to do my homework. At 5:25 I heard Jake call me for dinner, I went to kitchen right as Leah was finishing up.

"Can I please be ungrounded now?" I asked Jake, he shook his head no. I sat down table and Leah put a plate of food in front of me.

"Tonight we are having Liver and Bacon sautè with potatoes and parsley enjoy", I looked at my food for a long time, when I finally tried it I couldn't believe it, this tasted great!

"How does it taste Everest?" Asked Leah.

"It's really really good", I said.

"That's great I'm glad you like it" Leah told me with a smile. Honestly why does she smile so much doesn't anything make her upset. I finished my food quickly and went out to the living room, I sat on the couch switched on the TV. I started to flick through the channels when the remote was taken out my hand.

"Everest maybe I should explain how grounding works your suppose to stay in your room", I groaned why couldn't Leah just leave me alone. I was only seeing what was on TV, I was going to go back to my room eventually.

"Give it back", I reached up and tried to take it back, but Leah held it just out of my reach.

"Everest please go back to your room", said Leah.

"Or what!" I snapped.

"Or I will add an extra day to your grounding", I looked at at Leah shocked.

"You can't do that!" I shouted.

"Everest I can and I will", Leah placed her hand on my shoulder. "But I don't want to so can you please just go as I say and head back to your room".

"No!" I slapped her hand off my shoulder. "This isn't fair I didn't do anything to get grounded in the first place!" I have had enough of Leah why was she still here. Couldn't Jake see it should just be the two of us.

"Everest calm down", Jake came into the room.

"No I don't want to calm down! What I want is for her to leave me alone! Like I said before no one wants her here so why doesn't she just…".

"Everest that's enough!" I flinched when Jake rose his force. "Listen Everest I want you to go back to you room _now_ ",

"But Jake…" Jake held his hand out to stop me.

"Everest I don't want to hear a word just head back to your room okay", Jake told me.

"But Jake why should I…"

"Now!" Blinking back tears I ran back to my room and slammed my door shut. I jumped onto my bed and started crying into my pillow. This isn't fair once again i'm in trouble for what Leah did, now Jake is mad at me. It must have been an hour before I heard someone knock on my door. My door creaked open and Jake sat down on my bed, I still had my face in my pillow. Which was now wet from my crying, Jake softly rubbed my back like he always does when I'm upset.

"We need to talk", I sat up and gave Jake a hug he lifted me up and sat me on his lap. I laid my head on his chest and he ran his hand through my hair. This is how it's supposed to be just me and Jake no Leah.

"I guess you're mad at me", I said.

"Not mad just disappointed in you what a really what to know why did you turn on the TV? You knew you were grounded yet you still turned in on", I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I don't know", I really don't know why I turned on the TV I really didn't know.

"Everest I think you do know why, let me ask you this? Did you do it to Leah attention?", asked Jake.

"Of course not why would I want her attention?" I felt disgusted that Jake would even suggest that.

"Everest this isn't like you at _all_ ever since Leah moved in its almost like your jealous of her", said Jake.

"I'm not jealous of her I would never be jealous of her", Jake chuckled almost like he didn't believe me. "I'm not jealous of her _am I_ ", I couldn't help but think that.

"I talked with Leah before I came into the room?", oh no when ever Jake talks with Leah it always mean trouble. "And we've discussed what to do, now you have two options A stay grounded for 2 days or B you spend a couple hours with Leah tomorrow".

"Wait for me to be unground all I haft to do is spend a couple hours with Leah tomorrow ", I wanted to make sure this wasn't a trick.

"Yeah that's all it takes I know that you have a half day tomorrow for school so if you choice you can spend a couple hours with Leah or be grounded", I weighed my options. Sit in my room and be bored for two more days or spend a couple hours with my sworn enemy.

"Okay I'll spend a couple hours with Leah", I said.

"Good I'll tell her what you've decided alright", I climbed off of Jake's lap he walked out my room. I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake.

 **Next Time On Everest Vs Leah.**

 **Leah: I'm so so excited to spend time with you Everest.**

 **Everest rolled her eyes: Sure what are we even doing today?**

 **Leah: I can't tell you yet but just know that it's gonna be fun.**

 **Everest: Next Time on Me vs Leah, An Adventure With Leah.**

* * *

Author Note: I know that this is a different kind of story than what I usually do? But I came up with this idea when I was asleep on Saturday and I decided to write it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about this new story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 An Afternoon With Leah.**

 **Leah POV.**

At 1:12 o'clock AM I woke up, I can never sleep for a very long time I don't know why. I just can't sleep that we'll at night, I slowly unwrapped Jake's arms from around my body. I didn't want to wake him up, I was really really thirsty. I walked to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of pomegranate juice, best drink in the world. On my way I passed Everest's room, I took a peek into her room. Everest was tossing and turning in her bad obviously in some form of distress. I walked over Everest was sweating up a storm before I could say anything, Everest shot up in bed she let out gasp. Everest turned and looked at me with a frightened expression on her face.

"What do you want?" I could tell something was wrong Everest has never said that line to me so softly before.

"Are you okay?" Everest opened her mouth to speak but suddenly hid under her covers. "Everest what's wrong?"

"Something in here", I walked over and turned on the light in her room.

"Look nothing in here it's just you and me", Everest peeked out from under her covers. Her blue eyes looked around the room again, I could see her shaking in fear. I sat down on her bed, she did something surprising. Everest actually crawled into my lap, she rested her head against my stomach. I was overjoyed at first then I realized something must have really scared her of she decided to climb onto my lap! "Everest what's wrong?" Everest didn't say anything at all and she wouldn't stop shaking, I have never seen Everest this scared before. "Everest please tell me what's wrong" I begged.

"I'm scared", I wrapped my arms around Everest, I slowly rocked back and forth.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"The monster he's back", Everest said softly.

"What was your dream about?" I learned from my mother that if you talked about your nightmares it helps you.

"I don't want to talk about it", Everest wouldn't stop shaking, this must have been some nightmare.

"It will help you feel better", Everest shook her head. "I know", I set Everest on the ground, I held my hand out in front of her. "Come on I know what you need", Everest stared at my hand for a second, slowly she reached up and grabbed my hand. I walked to the kitchen, "Here have a seat I wanna get something".

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"You'll see", After I turned the light on, I filled a pot with 3 cups of milk, then I boiled the milk and added a small packet of hot chocolate mix. Once it was done I poured out two cups of hot chocolate. "Here this will calm your nerves", Everest accepted the cup.

"Thank you", Everest took a couple sips then set her cup down. "Leah?"

"Yes Everest", I set my own cup down on the table.

"Do you ever get scared?", I nodded my head wondering where she was going with this question. "Have you ever had a really scary nightmare before?".

"Yes many times", I answered.

"How do you get rid of nightmares?" I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Well how do I put it you can't stop nightmares however you can reduce them", I answered.

"Why can't you stop having nightmares", she asked me.

"Well the way my mother told me when I asked her the same question was. One can never stop having nightmares because we will always see thing that scare us, like scary movies or bad experiences can cause some nightmares. My mother also told me that we can have thousand of dreams and at least 5 will be nightmares it's just how are minds work", Everest took another sip of hot chocolate.

"I still don't get it why can't you stop having nightmares?" She asked. I could tell that she was starting to get upset.

"Well nightmares are just something we have to through in life, just like we go through, like good dreams or just weird dreams", I said.

"Yeah I guess so but how do i reduce having nightmares", Everest asked me.

"Well my mother always told me to think happy thoughts before you go to sleep or have someone tell you a good story before bed", I explained. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me about your dream?"

"No I don't need to tell you anything", good she back to normal that's a good sign. Everest finished her hot chocolate, she got up from the table. "I'm going back to bed". I nodded my head and watched her leave the kitchen. I spent a couple more minutes in the kitchen before heading back to my room.

"Leah?" I looked into Everest room she was sitting up right in her bed.

"Yes Everest?" I walked into the room and sat on the side of her bed.

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?", I could by the tone in her voice, she was upset with herself. It must have taken a lot for her to actually ask that from me.

"Of course I will", I said.

"Thank you", her expression suddenly got serious. "This never happen okay!" I only laughed.

"This will be our little secret ", Everest laid down, 5 minutes later she was back asleep. I gently pulled the covers up to her chin, I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night Everest sweet dreams". I walked out the room turning off the light on my way out. I went back to sleep myself.

* * *

 **Everest POV.**

I could feel someone shaking me awake, I groaned and turned the other way.

"Everest wake up it 7:20", Jake said.

"Five more minutes", I pulled the covers over my head, Jake pulled my covers down.

"Come on Everest", I groaned and turned the other way. "Okay have it your way". I Jake rolled me on my back.

"Jake what are you…" without any warning Jake started to tickle my stomach. "NO JAKE STOP!" I started giggling like crazy, I tried to stop Jake's hands but it was no use.

"Are you going to wake up?" Jake asked me.

"YES!" I yelled out, Jake stop tickling me, It took a while for my laughter to die down. Once I stop laughing I gave Jake a hug like I always do in the morning. "Good morning Jake".

"Good morning Everest", Jake hugged me back once we separated, he left my room and I got dress.

"Hey Jake!" I called.

"Yes Everest", he answered.

"Do you know where my hat is?" I never go outside without my favorite hat. I've had it ever since I was born.

"No it should be in your room", I looked all over my room but I couldn't find it anywhere. I walked out my room and into the living room I must have left it in there.

"Good morning Everest ", I turned around to see Leah standing behind me.

"Morning Leah, have you seen my hat anywhere?" It couldn't help to ask her.

"No I haven't seen it", of course she didn't know where it was, she suddenly snapped her fingers. "Now I remember last night I put your hat in your coat sleeve". Why would she put it there, that so stupid. I walked back to room sure enough my hat was in my coat sleeve. I slipped it over my head,I grabbed my coat and went back to the living room.

"I found it", I announced.

"Good, is there anything special you want for breakfast before I drive you to school", I thought about it for a second.

"Can we have pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure we can, do you chocolate chip or blueberry?" She asked.

"Chocolate chip", I responded.

"Alright give me a couple minutes", Leah rolled up her shirt sleeve before heading into the kitchen. I sat down on the couch, I turned the channel to see what cartoons were on this morning. 10 minutes later I wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen, I went into the kitchen and Leah was almost finished making breakfast. I sat down at the table, Leah finished my plate and set it in front of me.

"Pancakes, sausage, and eggs", she announced Jake came down a couple minutes later to join us.

"Okay Everest I'm going to drive you to school today, but Leah is going to pick you up after alright", I nodded my head. I just remembered that I have to spend a couple hours with Leah today.

"We going to have a great time Everest", I doubt that. At 7:40 I got into Jake's truck he drove me to Adventure Bay elementary school. To be honest I don't like school at all, it's just so boring! All the work, the boring lessons the only reason I have to go is because Jake wants me to get an education. Most of my class is filled with people I don't know, I'm in the fifth grade and the only people in my class are Marshall and Chase. Skye is in 4th grade along with Rocky, Zuma is in 3rd grade and so is Rubble.

"So how is school going?" Jake asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's going alright", I said looking out the window.

"That's good", I had a feeling that Jake didn't believe me, I could just by the tone of his voice. When we arrived at school I jumped out and waved goodbye to Jake.

"Everest over here", I turned around, Rubble was waving me over, I walked over to them.

"Morning Everest", said Ryder.

"Good morning Ryder", I said, Ryder is the smartest 18 year old I know. He's build most of our vehicles by himself, he's always coming up with some new idea. I bet all my money that he's gonna be the one that finds the cure to all kinds of diseases, and be the one that invite a device to solve all the world's problems.

"Why didn't you come to the lookout yesterday?" Asked Rocky, Rocky is the only kid I know that has grey hair, after Ryder he's the second smartest.

"Because I got grounded", I answered.

"Jake grounded you?" Skye asked shocked, I think that every boy in the school has a crush on her. I know that Chase does he's just to scared to admit it.

"Yes", I responded.

"Why would Jake ground you?" Asked Rubble.

"Because I apparently _disrespected_ Leah", I was getting upset just thinking about it.

"What did you do to disrespect Leah?" Asked Marshall, Marshall had the whitest skin in the world, and the brightest blue eyes. Bullies always made fun of his skin, and because of how clumsy he is. But that doesn't matter Marshall is the nicest kid in the world.

"All I said was that she shouldn't be here because no one wants her here I don't know why that was so bad", I said.

"Are you still grounded?" asked Ryder.

"No I have to spend the afternoon with Leah today that's how I got ungrounded", I explained.

"I don't get why you don't like Ms. Leah she's great", said Rubble.

"No she isn't", I said. "It's because of her that I can't spend that much time with you guy, it's because of her that I was even grounded in the first place".

"That isn't really true Everest", Ryder said.

"Yes it is she convinces Jake that I should finish my homework before I come over, she's the one who moved my curfew back", I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why does everyone think Leah is so great, she is ruining my life".

"Everest maybe your just jealous of Leah", I looked at Ryder shocked.

"No way I'm not jealous of her, why would I be jealous of Leah?" I asked. Before Ryder could speak the bell rung it was time for school.

* * *

 **Leah POV**

I arrived at the school at 11:55 because it's a half day school lets out at 12:00. I walked over to Ryder who arrived before me.

"Hey Ms. Leah", he said. "So I heard from Everest that she was grounded for disrespecting you".

"Yeah Jake grounded her yesterday, most of the time that Everest says something mean to me I just ignorant but she said it way too many times for me to ignore it", I said.

"It's isn't hard to tell that Everest is jealous of you", Ryder said.

"I thought of that, when she is at home I try my hardest to give her and Jake a lot of time alone. I don't want her to think I'm trying to get between them", I sighed loudly. "I just wish that she would just talk to me".

"Give her sometime I think she's just scared that you might take Jake away from her", I nodded my head. "I also found out from her that she is going to spent a day with you today".

"Yep it was that or stay grounded for 2 days", I said a questioned popped into my mind. "Ryder have you ever grounded the others before?"

"It's very rare but yeah happens", Ryder said. The bell rang and kids started to come out of the school. Everest walked over to me looking a little troubled I noticed a piece of paper in her hand.

"How was your day Everest?" I asked, Everest gave me a dirty look.

"Fine!" She snapped.

"What's that paper in your hand?" She looked down at the paper and throw it on the ground.

"It's nothing just a slip of paper I forgot to throw away", she walked past me and into my car. I walked over and picked the piece of paper up.

"Everest Grades", I read through them really quick, she wasn't doing very good, at the bottom of the paper it read. "Have parent\guardian sign and bring back tomorrow ". I folded the paper and slipped it into my pocket, Jake needed to see this.

"Hurry up", I walked back to my car, once I got in I started the engine and drove off. "What are we doing today?" She asked me.

"Well what I have planned is a surprise, but what we are doing first is I'm taking you out for lunch", I drove to my favorite restaurant in town, Maria's World Tour. This restaurant served food from almost every country in the world, Maria the owner and head chef is a wonderful person. She treats every person like her family, she has hired a chef from every continent on earth. When we got to the restaurant we were seated right away, I made reservations last night before I went to bed.

"Leah welcome back", I knew that voice anywhere, Maria always served me personally, after all we are old friends. Maria had light brown skin, and hazel eyes, she always keep her hair in a tight bun.

"Glad to be back Maria, this is the girl I told you about, Everest I'd like you to meet my old friend Maria ", I said.

"So your Everest the new member of the Paw Patrol, Jake's little girl. I must say you're more beautiful in person", Everest blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you Ms. Maria" Everest said.

"Now none of that it's just Maria", I don't know why but Maria hates being called Miss. "Now what do you want to eat, Leah I'm guessing you want the chicken enchiladas", Maria said.

"Yes" I responded.

"Okay and what can I get for you Everest", Everest opened her menu, and looked it over.

"Do you have anything made with liver?" She asked.

"Yes we have many dishes made from liver", Maria turned menu to the page labeled Liver Dishes. "You and your friends are the only children know that like liver".

"Can I get…", It was clear that Everest had no idea what to get.

"Everest I would suggest the stir fry liver an onion with oyster sauce it's very good", Everest seemed to think about it.

"Okay I'll take that please", Maria wrote our orders down

"All right now that I have your main dishes what do you want for your appetizer?" Asked Maria.

"What's an appetizer?" Asked Everest.

"An appetizer is a small dish of food that helps get your appetite ready for you main course ", I explained. "I think I'll take take the sausage stuffed jalapeños ".

"Good choice and for you Everest".

"Can I have the chicken, liver appetizers", Maria rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'll be back with your appetizers shortly, lastly what do you want to drink?"

"I'll take a cherry pomegranate juice", I said.

"Can I have a sprite", Maria wrote that down and left.

* * *

 **Everest POV**

Wow! I didn't know that appetizers were so small, I was kinda expecting a giant tray, but I only got 8 pieces. I don't really care because I found out the best thing about the appetizers there wrapped in bacon! That's like my second favorite meal in the world. But I couldn't help by look at Leah sausage stuffed jalapeños? I never really tried peppers before, I mean Leah uses them in her meals sometimes but never just ate a pepper before.

"Would you like to try one?" Leah asked me.

"Yes", Leah pushed her plate over to me I picked one of her peppers up. I took a bite, they were amazing now I didn't mean to eat them all but I just couldn't help myself. Leah giggled and ordered another plate of them one for me and one for her.

"Everest can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head. "Tell me why do you like liver so much?"

"I don't know I guess because when I lived alone in the south pole I only ate liver", Leah nodded her head.

"It must of been lonely", that was a stupid question of course it was lonely. "Everest how's school going?"

"It's going alright", Leah raised her eyebrow at me. "What I'm doing fine in school".

"Really are you sure?" Leah asked me.

"Yes I have all A's", I responded.

"Are you absolutely sure about that", I looked away from her, I didn't really lie to her, after all she doesn't know what my grades are.

"Yes I'm absolutely sure", I said.

"Because if you need any help, you know you can ask me right", yeah like i'd ask you for help that funny.

"Leah how did you meet Jake?" I never really asked Jake how they meet.

"I meet Jake 5 years ago at a snowboarding competition five years ago,we became great friends and pretty soon a couple ", I got a little upset when she said couple.

"Why did you move into our house?" I asked her.

"Jake asked me to move in with him and I couldn't refuse", she probably could have just moved close by.

"Do you have a job?"

"Not right now, but I use to work on the Rocky mountains as a snowboarding, skiing, and ice skating instructor. I also worked at a restaurant in the summer". She said.

"Is that why you can cook so good?", Leah smiled at me.

"That's one reason, but I also had 2 good teachers my mother and grandmother were excellent cooks", a couple minutes later our meals were brought over. I never had stir fry before but I can tell you it's very very good, especially the oyster sauce. I guess Leah saw me glancing at her chicken enchilada before she asked for another plate. Once she got it she cut one of them in half and offered me it.

"You don't have to give me a piece of your food", I told her.

"I know but I want you to try some of it after all I can just order another one", I put a piece into my mouth I Immediately wanted more.

"How do you know about all these awesome foods?" I asked.

"I try new foods all the time for all different types of cultures, and races, that why I love this restaurant so much it's a great way to expand you horizon", Leah told me. "I've only been loving with you and Jake for 2 months, it seems like you've never had foods from other races before for example have you have you ever had foods from mexico before?"

"Yes I've had tacos before", I said.

"Really did you know that the enchilada you're eating is a Mexican dish", I shook my head. "Did you know that the stir fry your eating is a Chinese dish?" Once again I shook my head. "It's time you start trying different kinds of food".

"But what if I don't like it?" I asked.

"If you don't like some of the food I make then I will make you something else deal", she said.

"Deal", once we finished our meal Ms. Maria came back with two pieces of Chocolate cake.

"Thank you!" I nearly screamed she placed the piece of cake in front of me.

"Your welcome I'll be back with your bill", Once I finished my piece of cake. Leah paid the bill, I don't know how much it was but I don't care it's not like I'm paying the bill.

"Come on Everest", I followed Leah outside the restaurant. "Tell me Everest do you know how to snowboard?"

"Of course I know how to snowboard", again another stupid question.

"Well then why don't we head back home and grab it", a short car ride later we arrived back at my house. I went and grabbed my snowboard, helmet, and goggles. Leah already had her snowboarding gear on.

"I bet I can beat you to the bottom", I challenged.

"Your on", Leah adjusted her helmet and goggles.

"Ready set go!" I took off down the halfpipe leaving Leah there.

"Hey that's cheating", I heard Leah say, I love snowboarding it's so much fun. It was the first thing Jake thought me how to do he says that I'm a pro at it. On the way down I could tell someone was behind me out of curiosity I looked back.

"What!" I screamed, Leah was right behind me! She gave me a thumb up before heading towards the arc of the slope. She went flying off the half pipe and did a perfect 720° and landed right next to me. There was no way that I was gonna be outdone by Leah, I turned towards the arc and went flying off it, I did two backflips before landed back down. Leah nodded her head and took off up the halfpipe my jaw dropped. Leah just performed a perfect 1620° that 4 and 1\2 turns! That like one of the hardest tricks in snowboarding. When we reached the bottom of the slope I was amazed.

"How did you do that?", I asked.

"Do what?", I face palmed she is so stupid.

"The 1620° I've seen videos of people attempting it but i've never seen someone ever land it!" Leah chuckled.

"Lots of practice", we spent another hour or so snowboarding.

"Everest?", Leah waved me over, when I got over to her she took off down the mountain. "Follow me!" I went and followed her it took forever but we finally stopped by a group of tree's.

"Why are we here?" Leah places her snowboard against a tree.

"Put your board and helmet here I wanna show you something", I did what she asked I noticed that she had a funny looking case in her left hand and a small picnic basket in the other hand.

"What's that?" I pointed to the case.

"You'll see", I followed her down a trail, strange I've been down this trail before. We reached a small clearing where a log was laying there. Leah walked over and sat down on the log, she patted the space next to her. I hesitated but sat down next to her, Leah opened the picnic basket and pulled out a large thermos. Leah also had two cups, she carefully poured out two cups of hot chocolate. I took one of the cups after thanking her, it was nice and warm. Leah placed the strange case on her lap and opened it up. It had a smaller guitar in it with only four strings on it she also pulled out a strange looking stick.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"It's called a violin Everest", she said.

"A vio-what", Leah giggled at me.

"A violin it's a musical instruments, I want to play something for you". She placed the back on the violin under her chin and laid the stick on the strings, the stick had some kind of white thing on it. Leah took a deep breath and started to play it.

(Okay if you wanna hear the song Leah is playing before you continue to read the story look up _, One Piece Bink's Sake Violin Solo_ )

I couldn't believe my ears what she was playing was beautiful, it was so soft, yet so strong. While she played I heard rustling from behind us, I turned to see a group of bunnies slowly coming over. From are left a small herd of deer, and in the tree's birds were landing. The animals slowly walked up to us a fawn walked over and sat in front of us. A baby bunny jumped onto my lap, I gave it a small rub. Everything felt so calm I've never seen animals like this, I looked at Leah she had her eyes closed and was smiling. She moved the stick thing so smoothly it ran across this stings like a skate on ice. When she was done she placed the violin back on her lap.

"Leah?"

"Yes Everest", she responded.

I pointed at the stick thing," what is that called?".

"This is called a bow I use it to play my violin", Leah placed the instrument back into it's case.

"Why do you play violin?" I asked.

"My mother use to play it, so I decided to get one myself", she said. Leah looked down at the violin on her lap. "I've had this violin sents I was 10 years old, it belonged to my mother who gave it to me". Leah placed it back into it's case.

"You play very good", I set the bunny back onto the ground. I made a snowball and throw it at Leah, she dodged it and hit me with her own snowball.

"Thank you, but Everest did you really think I didn't see that coming", I made another snowball and throw it Leah. Soon me and Leah we're having a snowball fight, I didn't know that Leah could be this fun. Even I was having a lot of fun, by the time we were finished my coat was covered in snow, I was shaking from the cold. Leah scooped me up and sat me on her lap, she wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer to her chest.

"Comfy?" She asked me.

"Yeah you're really warm", I rested my head on Leah chest.

"Everest?"

"Yes".

"I understand the fact that you don't like me in fact I respect that, but just because you don't like me please know this I like you", I thought I heard wrong.

"You like me?" I asked

"Yes I do, I see you as my daughter, I know that you don't like the fact that I changed your curfew and made a few new rules, but I only did it to help you, I hope you understand one day", she see me as her daughter. Up until this point I thought that Leah hated me, but I guess she does. I think we stayed like this for an hour, just talking,when Leah announced it was time to go home. When we got back to the top of the mountain and to our cabin it was 4:30, for once I didn't have any homework. So I asked if I could go play with my friends, Jake said yes. I hopped into my snowplow that Ryder made for me when I joined the Paw Patrol. I guess Leah's alright maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was.

That all changed when I got back home at 6:50, Jake was waiting for me in the living room.

"Everest we need to talk", I looked confused Jake sounded upset and I didn't know why. I looked at Jake's hand and my jaw dropped, how did Jake get my grade report I was sure that I got rid of it, how could he have. No Leah! That's why she was bent down by the snow, that must have been what she slipped in her pocket earlier.

"Jake I can explain…" Jake held his hand up.

"Everest you're in big trouble".

I hate you Leah, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.

 **Next time…**

 **Now that Jake know Everest grades how will he respond to this issue, what will Everest punishment be?**

 **Everest: This is all Leah's fault why couldn't she just leave it alone why why why why why why why why.**

 **Leah: This isn't going to be good. Next Time on Everest vs Me, Everest Punishment; I will never Forgive you!**

 **Jake: Everest your punishment is…**

* * *

 **Okay let me know what you think Everest punishment should be in your mind. Thanks for reading and see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Everest Punishment; I Will Never Forgive You!**

 **Jake's POV, One Hour before Everest comes home.**

"Jake?" I turned around to find Leah standing behind me. "I have something I need to show you". I could tell by the serious tone on her voice that this was important. We went into the kitchen, we sat down at kitchen table. Leah slide a slip of paper over to me, I slowly read the paper, Everest Grade report. "She tried to get rid of this earlier today"/

Math class grade F: Doesn't pay attention during the lesson always fooling around during class.

Reading Class grade F: Doesn't read when asked to, missing multiple assignments, and even more homework assignments.

Life Science Class grade D+: Missing Many assignment, doesn't want to do work, fools around during labs.

Physical Science Class grade F: falls asleep during class, refuses to do tests.

Social Studies Class, Grade D+: unable to read from the textbook, missing homework assignment.

English Class, Grade F: Fall asleep during class, doesn't do her homework, or class work.

Music Class, Grade B+: Has a great singing voice, always trying her best.

Physical Education class, Grade A: Promising athlete very strong wonderful kid to have in class.

At the bottom of the report card was the word, "flip over" I flipped the piece of paper over there was a note.

"Dear Jake…

I hate to inform you of this but Everest isn't doing well in class, her homework is always rushed through,halfway completed, or not done at all, she has a very bad attitude when it comes to learning, always giving up instead of asking for help. Refusal to read, always fooling around during class, I've sent home multiple notes( I believe over 10) regarding this issue and not one of them have returned. Everest is in high danger of failing the fifth grade. I am hoping that I can have a word with your tomorrow regarding other matters. Everest is a wonderful girl, but when it come to her academics she isn't doing very well. I've keeped Everest inside during recess to try and get her caught up but she refuses to do any work. She also has a tendency to get very upset when she get frustrated she has flipped a table on one accession.

Please have this note signed and delivered back to me tomorrow you're truly, Everest Fifth Grade Teacher… Mrs. Jackson."

I stared at the letter in shock, all this time I thought Everest was doing good, in class but now I know she's been failing. She has hidden over 10 notes from her teacher from me. But the thing that breaks my heart is she's been lying to me for 3 months, every single time I've asked how are doing in school she always said perfect, straight A's.

"Jake are you okay?" I shook my head.

"I don't believe it all this time she's been lying to me and hiding her grades from me i thought she trusted me", Leah got up and walked to over to me, she stood behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Maybe we should look at this from Everest point of view maybe she had a reason for lying to about her grades?" I thought about it for a bit.

"Maybe she did but that doesn't mean it's okay to lie to me", Leah nodded her head.

"So what do you wanna do about it?" Leah asked.

"I don't know what to do", Leah kissed my cheek.

"Well I'm here for you if you need my help", Leah told me.

"Thank you but I wanna figure this punishment out myself after all I don't Everest will be very happen if she finds out that you were involved with her punishment", Leah laughed.

An hour later I was sitting in the living room when the door opened up. "I'm home!" I took a deep breath.

"Yo Everest", I called

"Yes Jake".

"Everest we need to talk", I couple seconds later Everest walked into the living room. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face, I held out her grade report. Her jaw dropped, I could tell she didn't want me to find out.

"Jake I can explain", she said.

"Oh really well go ahead", I said.

"That's not mine", I raised my eyebrow at her.

"This isn't your?" I asked.

"Nope", Everest shook her head.

"So this report card that obviously say your name isn't yours ", Everest nodded her head. "and that's the story you wanna go with?".

"Yep I mean there are 2 Everest in my class", Everest just lied straight to my face.

"Really okay Everest stop lying to me!" I didn't scream or yell at her I just rose my voice.

"But Jake I'm not…".

"Everest just stop and admit it you got caught", I saw Everest ball her fists up.

"Okay it's mine, what's the big deal", Everest said staring at the floor.

"Yes it is a big deal, you lied to me I asked you everyday after school how are you doing in school you always say I'm doing great Jake", I said.

"So what! School is boring it's not like it matters", I couldn't believe my ears.

"Everest matter very much you need to have an education", I said.

"Can I just go back to my room?" She asked still looking at the ground.

"No you can't because we're still not done talking about you punishment", Everest looked up at me.

"What do you mean punishment?" She asked me.

"Your punishment for your horrible grades, for one no TV, computer, or phone until your grades go up", I said.

"What! That's so unfair Jake!" She shouted.

"You're also not allowed to leave the mountain until your grades go up", I said.

"Jake! You can't do that what about my friend what if I'm called for a mission!" Everest said.

"That is the only exception if Ryder calls you on a mission then you may leave and when you go to school, also your teacher has agreed you cannot go outside for recess until you grades go up", Everest eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"JAKE YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Everest screamed.

"I can, and I have you need to learn that your grades are important, also I've talked with Ryder and he agrees you're off your school's basketball team until your grades go up", I told her. Ryder is the coach of the school's basketball team and I know he doesn't fool around when it comes to grades after all he pulled Zuma off the team when one of his grades dropped to a D.

"BUT WE HAVE THE PLAYOFFS STARTING ON SATURDAY! PLEASE JAKE YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Everest cried.

"I'm sorry Everest but it's already been done your grades are more important than a basketball team", I told her, Everest started to jump up and down.

"PLEASE JAKE I'LL GET MY GRADES BACK UP I PROMISE JUST DON'T TAKE ME OFF THE TEAM!" Everest begged me.

"I'm sorry Everest but like I said it already done", Everest RAM over to me and hugged my legs.

"Please Jake please I love you", I rolled my eyes, she was trying to use the old " I love you" trick. I tried that on my parents it never work so it won't work with her.

"I love you to Everest that's why I'm doing this your grades are more important than anything", I lifted Everest up and into my lap.

"Can I at least play on the basketball team that's all I want", I shook my head. "Come on please!"

"No Everest my mind is made up", at that moment Leah walked into the room.

"You this all YOUR FAULT!" Everest suddenly yelled at Leah before running over to her. At that moment I was shocked at what happened next she kicked actually punched Leah in the stomach! Leah didn't say a word in fact she didn't even acknowledge it. "WHAT DID YOU SHOW SHOW JAKE MY GRADE'S! WHY WHY WHY BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T PLAY BASKETBALL OR LEAVE THE MOUNTAIN TO PLAY WITH MY FRIENDS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!".

"Everest", Leah kneeled down to her level. "It's not my fault that you're in trouble even you knew that there was the possibility that you could have been caught. Even you must know that you couldn't keep that lie going on forever", a loud smack echoed through the room, followed by Leah yelping loudly. Everest just slapped Leah across the face! I immediately got up from my seat on the couch.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO HOME I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH!", time seemed to stop right there and then. Never had I heard Everest curse, right then and there I remembered what my mother would have done in this situation if ever did that. I gave Everest 5 hard swats to her backside, she immediately spun around to face me. There was stunning silents for a minute, we stared into eachothers eyes, I watched as her eyes filled with tears, then she started to cry. Everest ran out the room and slammed her door closed. I didn't mean for that to happen, I really didn't mean for that to happen.

"Are you okay?" I asked Leah.

"I'm fine it didn't hurt that much", Leah gave her cheek a small rub.

"I need to talk to her", I started to leave when Leah spoke up.

"Don't Jake let her cool down", Leah stood up and went into the kitchen. "Wait one hour then approach her". I agreed that was the best idea.

* * *

 **Everest POV.**

The second I got into my room I started throwing things, my backpack, my cloths, all my toys, I throw my pillow onto the floor, blankets and sheets went on to the floor. My room was a complete miss but I didn't care I was to upset to care, my life is ruined, Leah ruined everything for me, I can't leave the mountain, I can't play at recess, I'll have to miss the basketball playoffs, I can't watch TV, everything is ruined and it's all her fault. I picked up a picture of me and Jake and throw it against the wall the glass shattered and the frame broke, I ran over and ripped the picture in half from my angry. I suddenly realized what I did, I picked up the picture. Tape, I needed tape, I ran over to my desk but slipped over my cloths. Pain shot up my leg but I didn't care I went and grabbed my tape dispenser. I have no more tape left! I throw it against the wall, I picked up my ball and throw it against the wall it bounced back and hit me on the nose. I held my nose in pain then slipped on my clothing and landed back first on the floor. I started crying even harder than before, I grabbed my stuffed snow leopard and cried. My bottom hurt, my head hurt, my leg hurt, but most of all my heart hurt. Jake hit me he actually hit me, I didn't even do anything!

"WHY DID HE DO THAT!" I screamed, I cried and cried until my throat started to hurt. I'll never forgive Leah never ever ever! Thanks to her Jake doesn't love me anymore, everything that just happen today is her fault! I finally stopped crying and just laid there upset. I heard a knock on my door hours later, the door creaked open. I looked over and sure enough Jake was standing there, I felt a new wave of tears rush to my eyes.

"I'M SORRY!" I jumped off my bed and ran over to Jake, he kneeled down and opened his arms. I dove into Jake's arms and started crying again. Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"Please don't cry Everest it's okay", I couldn't help myself, I was just so upset not at Jake, but myself (mostly Leah) I knew Jake was disappointed in me I felt so bad.

"No it's not your disappointed in me, you don't love me anymore", I cried.

"Everest look at me okay", I looked up and started into Jake's green eyes. "There is nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you okay". Jake ran his hand through my hair.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, no matter what you do I won't stop loving you, even if you make me lose my composure I won't stop loving you okay", I nodded my head. Jake lifted me up and sat on my bed, he laid down with me in his arms. "You know you really did a number on your room".

"I know", I responded.

"Everest I'm sorry for what I did I didn't mean to hit you like that", Jake said.

"It's okay it didn't hurt", Okay yes it did I won't lie that did hurt.

"Everest we also need to discuss you hitting Leah twice, you cannot do that, to anyone for that matter", I started to grow angry again.

"But Jake! It was her fault if we didn't show you my grades this wouldn't have happened", I explained.

"Everest you knew deep down that there was the possibility that you would be caught, yet you still did it, even today if I hadn't got the report card eventually i would have and you would be in a lot more trouble than you are", Jake had a point I knew I couldn't keep lying forever. "I think you own Leah an apology for your actions, now hold on before you say anything understand this, me and Leah are not going to force you to say sorry", good cause I wasn't planning to.

"Jake are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No just disappointed, but I'm not anymore", Jake said, for a second there I thought Jake wouldn't never forgive me. We lied like this for alone time. "Okay how about we clean your room".

"Sure that sounds good", together we cleaned my room back up, I saw the picture I ripped in half and felt horrible. Jake sweeped up the glass and throw away the broken frame.

"We can take another picture Everest and get a new frame", I liked that idea. "Now tomorrow I have an early meeting to go to so Leah is going to take you to school tomorrow, I'm going to pick you up and get all your missing work alright", I wanted to reject but I decided not to.

"Okay Jake", I responded.

"Awesome, okay it time for you to get ready for bed", Jake announced.

"Okay I'm really tired anyway", Jake left my room so i could change into my pajamas. Maybe I should say sorry to Leah after all it isn't really her fault, what am I saying I won't because I'll never forgive her for today no matter what!

 **Next Time…**

 **Now that Everest has been given her punishment it is up to her to get her grades up. But with Jake being busy will Everest actually ask Leah for help? Or will she attempt to do it alone.**

 **Everest: Next Time on Me Vs Leah. My Punishment Begins: Leah I Need Some Help.**

 **Decker: HOLD ON WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY!**

 **Everest: Um Decker you're not suppose to be in this sorry this is mine remember.**

 **Decker: Oh I See so our wonderful author has the nervh give you a story but forget about mine what kind of sense does that make! And why are you a human now aren't you a pup!**

 **Everest: Look I'm not going to explain this to you Decker, can you please just leave and asked the author when the next chapter of your story is coming out.**

 **Author: Hey guys what's going on?**

 **Decker: You've got some nerve cancelling my story! Decker the Hunter.**

 **Author: I didn't cancel your story Decker okay in fact,, Thank you all for reading this chapter let me know if you thought Everest punishment was either too hard on her or too soft on her.**

 **Everest: Wait a second you had something to do with that!**

 **Author: Um possible…**

 **Everest cracked her knuckles: Hey Decker why don't we have a little fun.**

 **Decker: Sure why not!**

 **Author: Wait what are you guys doing…. Hey don't look at me like that I didn't mean to do that to you Decker, Everest it wasn't all my idea come on guys! Oh shit, um be on the lookout of The Rise of Decker Chapter 15 it is currently in production right now , I've gotta run thanks for all the support see you next time!**

 **Everest: Get back here!**

 **Decker: Go for the knees!**

 **Author: Shit where my phone I need the Paw Patrol, no I need the police shit I left it at home!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Everest's Break Down; I need your help.**

 **Everest POV.**

The next morning when I woke up my nose was immediately filled with the smell of cinnamon, I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Morning Everest", Leah said to me when I walked in, I didn't say anything back to her, i'm still mad from last night. I know for a fact that it was her fault that I'm off the basketball team.

I looked around the kitchen and realized something, where is Jake? He's normally here in the morning, when I wake up. "If you're wondering where Jake is he had a meeting to go to". Leah told me, that's right he told me that yesterday that he and meeting he needed to attend. Leah place a plate of food iby front of me, cinnamon waffles, sausage, and scrambled eggs.

"Thank you", I said before digging in, Leah smiled at me I hate it when she does that.

"Your welcome", Leah sat down at the table and started reading a newspaper. "How are you doing this morning Everest?"

"I'm fine", I answered can't she just leave alone today.

"That's good", she didn't speak to me for the rest of the meal, once I was done I went back to my room and got dressed. I came back down to see Leah placing the dishes in the dishwasher. I switched on the TV and started flipping through channels, suddenly the remote was taken from me.

"Hey give that back!" Leah shook her head.

"You're grounded remember no TV until your grades go up", Leah told me, why are y grade so important? I never had to worry about them before, why do I need to now?

"Fine!" I snapped, I got off the couch and pushed Leah out my way, I walked past her and went back to my room. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around, Leah bent down to my level.

"Everest look I get you don't like me right now, but you will not put your hands on me do you understand!" She said strictly.

"Or what!" I stared straight into her eyes.

"Just don't do it again alright!" I don't know what possessed me to slap her but I could stop myself. I reached out to slap her when she grabbed my hand, and held it my side, that's when things got scary. "What did I just say young lady?" Leah glared at me with a look that actually frightened me.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"What did I just say young lady?" Leah repeated.

"Not to hit you", I answered.

"So what did you just try to do?" I don't know why but I felt ashamed of myself all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry", what did I just say? Please tell me I didn't just apologize to her.

"Good i accept your apologize", Leah let go of my hand and walked away. I rubbed my left hand with my right unable to comprehend what just happened to me. The ride to school was silent once we arrived at my school. "Have a good day Everest see you later". Leah drove off and I walked over to my friends.

"Everest I need to speak with you alone", Ryder didn't look very happy.

"Sure Ryder", Ryder pulled me aside and looked down at me.

"So you wanna tell me about your grades", I groaned loudly.

"Why is this such a big deal so what my grades are bad I don't see the problem!" I'm sick and tired of these stupid grades what's the big deal.

"The big deal is your failing most of your classes that's the big deal Everest. If you don't shape up your going to fail the fifth grade, part of me wanted to kick you off the Paw Patrol for _good_ ", I gulped loudly, Ryder was mad I've never seen him mad before. "But I won't because you made a mistake but it's up to you to fix that mistake", I nodded my head.

"I'll do my best Ryder", I told him.

"Good if you need any help ask one of us to help you okay", I nodded my head.

The bell rung and I went into school when I got to class Mrs. Jackson was waiting for me. "Everest did you get your grade report signed?"

"Yes ma'am", I gave it to her and went into class, my first class is math class, now I didn't mean to fall asleep but I couldn't help it I'm bored.

"Everest wake up!" Mrs. Jackson gave me a shake and I woke back up. "Everest do I need to call Jake and tell him you falling asleep in class". I felt my cheeks heat up as the rest of the class snickered.

"No ma'am", I answered.

"Then stay awake this is your only warning next time I'm calling Jake understand", I nodded my head yes. I tried my hardest but during history class, I fell asleep again! "Everest wake up right now!"

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson", I apologize.

"I know you're sorry but you were warned", Mrs. Jackson walked to the corner of the room and grabbed the phone.

"Someone's in trouble", a boy teased I started to say something when Chase tapped his shoulder.

"I suggest you shut up now!" Chase gave me a thumbs up which I returned.

"Everest Jake would like to speak to you", I got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello".

" _Everest_ ".

"Hey Jake how'd the meeting go?"

" _Don't try and changed the subject Everest, wanna tell me why you're falling asleep in class?"_

"No reason I'm just bored", I heard Jake sigh.

" _Everest of your teacher calls me again you're going to be in big trouble understand_ ", great now I have to pay attention.

"Yes Jake", I responded.

" _Good see you after school love you_ ", I smiled.

"Love you too bye", I gave Mrs. Jackson the phone back, and sat down. During our snack time Marshall and Chase walked up to me.

"So I'm guessing you're in trouble right?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah I'm off the basketball team until my grades go up, it sucks", I flopped down into a chair. "It's all Leah's fault!"

"Why are you planning Leah from what Ryder told us you're the one at fault not Leah", said Chase

"I know it was her idea, that's why I hate her!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Easy Everest calm down", Marshall held his hands out in front of him.

"I'm calm!" I shouted. "Sorry for yelling Marshall I'm just really really upset right now, everything was ruined yesterday, I can't even go outside for recess until my grades go up and that's gonna take forever".

Marshall gave me a hug, "well if anyone can do if I know you can, and if you need any help we'd be more than happy to help you", Marshall gave me his signature grin.

"Thanks Marshall", when it was recess time Mrs. Jackson placed a piece of paper on my desk. "Everest you have a lot of tests to catch up on, I normally don't let students redo their tests but this is an exception, you also have a lot of missing assignments that you need to turn in. For now you need to start on this math test first okay".

"Yes Mrs. Jackson", I started on the test and my head started hurting, I didn't know any of this stuff. "Mrs. Jackson this makes no sense we didn't learn any of this".

"Yes we did Everest here let me show you", Mrs. Jackson pulled up as chair and tried to teach me long division.

"I don't get it!" I shouted before laying my head on the desk.

"This is why you should pay attention in class Everest", Mrs. Jackson told me. "What don't you show me exactly what you don't understand".

"All of it!" I said.

"Like I said Everest you need to start paying attention in class you'd understand it", Mrs. Jackson told me.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Everest I won't tolerate you screaming and telling me to shut up do you understand me?"she told me gently. "If you do it again I will be calling Jake".

"Fine whatever", I lifted my head off the desk, she tried to teach me an easier way but I only grew more frustrated.

"Everest what exactly don't you get?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"What part of none of it don't you get!" I ripped my test Ino tiny piece and throw them on the floor.

"Everest why did you do that young lady?"

"Just shut up! I don't want to do anything just shut up and leave me alone!" Mrs. Jackson sighed and got up she started walking towards the phone. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Calling Jake maybe he can get through to you", I got up and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry okay i'm just frustrated", I apologized.

"I'm sorry Everest but I warned you", I started shaking as Mrs. Jackson dialed my phone number. She said a couple words to Jake then motioned for me to come over.

I held the phone to my ear, "hello",

" _Everest what's going on?"_

I felt a lump form in my throat, "I'm sorry".

" _Dude this is not cool Everest! First your grades now your teacher is calling me again! Saying you told her to shut up!"_ I started to tear up at Jake's harsh tone. " _I want to know what you issue is why don't you wanna learn!"_

"I don't know!" I spat out a loud sod escaped my mouth and I felt tears rush down my face. "I don't know".

" _Everest were gonna have a long talk about this once we get home young lady do you understand me!"_ I started to cry. " _Hey Everest listen to me okay I want you to calm down okay, look I didn't mean to raise my voice I'm just disappointed in you"._ That made me feel ever worse! I hate it when Jake says he's disappointed in me.

"I'm s-s-sorry Jake", I apologized. "I'm sorry you had to take me in, I'm sorry you had to take an idiot".

" _Everest you're not an idiot don't ever say that about yourself_ _okay",_ Jake voice had changed from harsh to kindness.

"But it's true!" I shouted. "I'm stupid I can't learn it's too hard I just wanna go home!" I wailed.

" _Everest please call down take a deep breath for me okay hun",_ I did as he asked, it helped a little. " _I have to go back to work, stay strong for me Everest I love you"._

"I love you too", I responded, once Jake hung up I walked back to my desk and sat down. Mrs. Jackson put her hand on my shoulder, "Mrs. Jackson I wanna go home".

"Sorry hun but you can't go home I don't think Jake would want you to, if you want we can stop for now Recess is over why don't you head to the lunch room". I only nodded my head I grabbed my lunch box and went to the lunch room.

"Hey Everest what's wrong?" Zuma asked when I say down at our table.

"I wanna go home", I said sadly.

"How come" asked Skye.

"Because I'm stupid, I don't wanna be here anymore I don't get any of this work it's too hard I just wanna go home. Now Jake is mad at me again", I closed my lunch box I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Why would make be mad at you?" Rocky asked.

"Mrs. Jackson called Jake during class", Marshall said.

"All I did was fall asleep and she called him again when I was inside because I told her to shut up I was just frustrated", once lunch was over the rest of the day went by like a blur, I didn't want to do anything, I was to upset at myself, my head hurts really bad now. I just wanna go home, I want Jake, I wanna go to sleep, but most of all I want to leave school.

* * *

 **Jake's POV.**

When I pulled up to the school, I was a little irritated at Everest behavior today, but hearing the way she cried and called herself stupid over the phone. I calmed down alot, I love Everest more than life itself, but I still can't excuse her behavior in class.

"Yo Ryder", I called, Ryder turned and walked over to me. "How you doing dude?"

"I'm doing alright, how was your day?" Ryder asked me.

"It could have been better", I told him what happened today with Everest.

"I see, maybe you should take her out of school tomorrow so she can catch up on some of her work", he suggested.

"I would but I'm worried that she won't do anything, Leah already told me that there was a little incident this morning", I sighed. "I just want to know why Everest behavior has gotten worse lately, she isn't like this".

"She probably upset with Leah or even jealous of her", I nodded my head when i heard the bell rang. Kids flooded out of the school, Everest was walking with the rest of the Paw Patrol the second she saw me, her eyes filled with tears. She dropped her backpack and ran over to me, I bent down and wrapped her in a hug, she started to shake with sobs.

"Can we go home now?" She cried.

"Sorry dude remember I have to go see your teacher", she shook her head.

"Please can we just go home Jake, I don't wanna be here anymore", I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be quick okay just wait her with Ryder and the others okay", Everest nodded her head. I walked into the school and to her classroom.

"Jake come in we have a lot to talk about", I shook her hand and entered the classroom.

"I'd like to apologize for Everest behavior I had no idea that her grades were this low, or that you sent notes to tell me about it", Mrs. Jackson placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's quite alright I'm just glad you're here right now, listen before we start I must ask how is Everest doing emotionally, she seems like she going to have a nervous breakdown any day now", Mrs. Jackson said.

"I honestly think she is upset with herself right now, Everest isn't stupid, but I think she is beginning to get frustrated with herself", I responded.

"Working with her is very difficult she doesn't understand the work at all, and I don't have a lot of time to reteach it to her. I just wish that she'd pay attention to what I'm teaching of she did than she'd have a better chance to get it", Mrs. Jackson looked discouraged. "If this continues Everest will not pass the fifth grade".

"How many assignments is she missing? ", Mrs. Jackson pulled out a binder stacked full of assignments. "Whoa". That's all I could say my mother will kill me if I had that many missing assignments.

"I've organized them into groups Math, Reading, Etc, she also needs to make ups some tests, on normally wouldn't let a student do that but on her case I've made an exception", we talked a little more before I left the room. On the way back I could see that Marshall was doing his best to cheer up Everest, who only gave a small smile before looking extremely depressed again.

"Come on Everest cheer up", Rubble told her.

"I just can't sorry guys", Everest looked down at the ground.

"Everest ready to go?" She got up and climbed into my truck, once she said goodbye we drove off. "Everest you have no idea how disappointed in you I am, there are no words I can say to express my feeling dude this is not okay", I looked over at her.

"Please can we not talk about this now _please_ ", she said softly.

"No we are not going to talk about this later, look at the binder in your lap, that is way too much work you've missed, if you don't do it then you're going to fail do you understand that", I heard sniffling.

"Yes!" She cried, when we got back to our house Everest go out leaving the binder in the car.

"Everest come get this binder", I called.

"No!" I got out and spun her around.

"Everest go get that binder you need to get started today", I told her.

"I don't want to just leave me alone!", she tried to walk away from me but I stopped her.

"Everest you have to start now", she shook her head. "This isn't up for debate i'm not asking you, I'm telling you go get that binder now!" I raised my voice.

"No! I can't do it Jake! Don't you get that I'm to dumb! I can't do it and I won't do it so just leave me alone!" Everest broke my grip and ran into the house, I went back and grabbed the binder I stormed after her.

"Whoa whoa whoa stop", Leah stood in front of me. "Just calm down okay you're way too upset to handle this properly, go Patrol the mountain I'll deal with this". Leah said.

"Alright Leah", I gave her the binder and she set it on the living room table.

"She isn't doing any work today Jake, I know you want her to get started but right now she is way too stressed to focus on work", I nodded my head and left.

* * *

 **Leah POV.**

I could see them outside, Jake was approaching this all wrong, I know he wants her to get the work done but she is way too stressed for that right now. Once he left I walked to Everest room to hear her crying, just the sound of her crying made my heart melt. I opened her down and started to walk towards her bed.

"GET OUT!" She shouted at me, I sat down on her bed and she gave me a push. "GET OUT I'M NOT GOING ANYWORK JUST LEAVE!" I didn't I couldn't she needed someone to talk to whether she likes IT or not.

"No", I told her firmly.

"THIS YOUR FAULT!" She kneeled on my lap and punched me in the stomach, I didn't feel a thing, she wasn't in the right state to even punch me right. "YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" Each time she said that she'd punch me in the stomach, each time her punches got softer and softer, until she finally admitted if. "MY FAULT! MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! MY FAULT! MY FAULT! MY FAULT! MY FAULT! MY FAULT! MY FAULT!" Tears rushed down her face and her nose was running.

"Stop", that's all that I said to her, she grabbed my shirt in both hands, then let go, I slowly gathered her into an embrace. Which she immediately returned, all she said was my fault, finally she realized that it isn't anyone else's fault but her own.

"Leah…" She looked up at me. "Please help me, I'm begging you please help me, please".

I tightened my arms around her, "of course I will, I promise I will". I took a handkerchief from my pocket and gently wiped away her tears. "Please no more crying Everest, cute girls like you shouldn't cry". I lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You're way too stressed about this, so your gonna take a bubble bath, trust me this will calm you down, I'm gonna talk to Jake when he gets home to discuss you staying home from school tomorrow to work, but as for today you're not going to do anything", I set her down and started to run the water making sure it wasn't to hot or cold, then I added the bubbles.

"Leah?" I turned and faced Everest. "Thanks".

"Your welcome now undress and get in the water I'll get your Pajamas and some clean underwear", I left and went to her dresser once I had the items I needed I went back. She was laid back in the bathtub with her eyes closed.

"Leah?" She spoke softly.

"Yes Everest", I answered.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" She asked with a whimper.

"Of course not don't ever call yourself dumb okay", she shook her head.

"It's true tho I am stupid I can't do anything, school is just too hard for me I don't wanna go anymore", I sat down at the edge of the tub.

"Everest you're way too stressed about this don't talk about being stupid or school okay just relax I'm gonna go make dinner once that's done why don't you and I watch a movie together", I said.

"I can't remember i'm grounded", I shook my head.

"I'll let it slide for today but tomorrow you're back to being grounded deal", I smiled at her.

"Thank you", Everest smiled back at me.

I got up and left the bathroom, I know she still hates me but for now we'll get along.

* * *

 **Everest POV.**

Maybe I was wrong about Leah, I've treated her like trash, yet she is still so nice to me. I feel so weak right now, Jake is disappointed in me, why doesn't anyone understand I don't wanna go back to school any more. Stop thinking about school, for once do what Leah says and relax, I must've been in that bathtub for an hour before I got out. Once I was dressed I walked out, Leah was just setting a plate down for me.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked me.

"I feel fine Leah", although my head still head from crying so much. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Well you liked the chicken enchiladas at the restaurant yesterday, I decided to make those for dinner", I sat down and looked at my food after only 3 bites I was full.

"I can't eat for some reason", I said.

"Does the good taste alright?" Leah asked.

"Yeah the food is awesome, I just can't eat right now", Leah walked finished her meal and placed mine in the microwave. When she walked back over to me, I did something that probably did something that surprise her. I don't know why but I saw comfort in her, "Leah instead of watching a movie can you just hold me in your lap?" I asked.

She looked surprise, then she looked extremely happy, "of course if you want I can read you a book?" I nodded my head. She lifted me up from the table and carried me into the living room, she sat me in the couch and went to get a book. She came back with a book titled " _Charlotte's Web",_ she also brought a blanket. Once I was comfortable on her lap, she placed the blanket over us and started reading.

She must've read that book for 3 hours, I didn't even notice that Jake had come home, my eyes grew heavy Leah closed the book and carried me to bed, we saw Jake in the way. I said goodnight to him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, laid me on my bed and tucked me in.

"Good night Everest I love you", she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I don't know what happened next but what I do know is I say something that probably made Leah very very happy.

"Good night Leah, _I love you too…"_

 **Next Time…**

 **Leah: Everest don't you worry I'll help you with everything in this binder**

 **Everest: I hope so because this is very hard.**

 **Leah: Whatever you do do not get frustrated.**

 **Everest: Yeah like that will happen.**

 **Leah: Next Time in Everest vs Me,** _ **I Help Everest; Jake's Big Announcement.**_

* * *

 **Author note: Just a little something I notice that I hadn't posted a chapter for this story for a really long time and decided to gave at least one chapter, be on the lookout for the Rise of Decker next chapter coming soon. Tell me what you think of this story, thanks for reading and see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Leah Helps Everest; Jake's Big Announcement.**

 **Leah's POV**

I felt tears rush to my eyes i must have heard wrong there was no way that Everest said that she loves me, there is just no way that those words came out of her mouth. Holding back my tears i walked out of her room and rushed over to Jake i probably had the biggest smile on my face because asked me why i was so happy.

"She said that she loved me, Everest said that she loved me!" Jake looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wait Everest said that she loved you!?" Jake asked me in disbelieve, I only nodded my head as tears finally escaped my eyes. "That's great Leah I can't believe maybe she finally has learned to accept you for who you are".

I only smiled as Jake brought me into a tight embrace i was just too happy however part of me had a feeling that this might not last, but that didn't matter for now i was just to happy that she actually said that she loved me. "I'm just too happy you have no idea how happy I am right now I could just…", I acted like i fainted only to have Jake catch me.

"Nope you're not dying on me yet", I didn't respond to Jake yet. "We'll i guess i have no choice i have to give her mouth to mouth". Before i could respond Jake pulled me into a kiss that i was more than happy to return. "Well would you like at that i guess i brought you back to life".

"I guess you did maybe you deserve a reward", I only smirked before I began to lead Jake towards our bedroom. Let just say that we had a very VERY fun night. The next morning when i woke up Jake was gone i looked at my clock and it was 7:45 with a huge yawn i got up and went downstairs. Everest was in the living room watching TV in her pajamas. I hated to do this but i did say that her grounding was only over for yesterday besides we had a lot of work todo. I walked over and grabbed the remote out of her hand and turned it off.

"Hey what was that for!" Everest exclaimed giving me her best glare.

"No TV today Everest remember you have a lot of work to do today", I took the batteries out of the remote and went into the kitchen. "I'll make some breakfast while you get started on some of those missing assignments".

"Why do i have to do school work Jake said that i didn't have to go to school today?" I sighed it was going to be a very long day.

"Everest the only reason why we agreed to this was so you could spend the day catching up on school work", I pulled out a frying pan. "Excuse me!" I heard her mumble something under her breath that sounded an awful look like. "Shut up".

"I didn't say anything to you Leah jeez you're just so…", she broke off her sentence and began to mumble again.

Honestly i was tired of this I never did like when people said things behind my back so i stormed back into the living room, "Everest i want you to look at me right now young lady!'

"What do you want!" she snapped at me.

"What i want you to do is stop being so disrespectful to me you are a child and I am an adult, so now i will not put up with your disrespect do you understand me!" Everest only chuckled.

"Whatever", I walked over to her and firmly but gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Everest I don't know who you think you are and i know for a fact that jake raised you better than this but if i have no choice i will call him and let him have a little chat with you understand", Everest only nodded her head and I let go. "I want you to go to your room and get started on your school work".

"Fine!'' Everest stomped back to her room clearly upset about this.

I only rolled my eyes and began to get started on breakfast once I had finished i went to go see if Everest was doing her work. I noticed two things one the binder of her school work was laying outside her room, and two the window was open and Everest was nowhere to be seen. That girl is in so much trouble when i find her.

 **Everest POV**

Listen i'm normally a well believed girl it's Leah that brings this side out of me it's not my fault that she is so annoying. Anyway if you're wondering where i am I currently building a snowman in the backyard, it takes Leah so long to cook there is no way that she'll ever realize that i'm outside. I just love snow there is nothing better than snow but there is only one problem my coat is in my closet and i didn't really thing to bring it with me, But i have my sweater and hat so i should be good.

"EVEREST!" I turned around and saw a very upset looking leah standing in the backdoor.

"What do you want!'' I called back.

"Everest get inside this house right now!'' Once again Leah has to ruin my fun i stomped back inside the house past Leah but she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

"You're going to take a bath it should warm you up", Leah told me.

"I'm not cold Leah", I told her.

"I don't care", Leah walked towards the door, "I want you to take a bath and when you're done put some clothes on we have a lot of work todo".

"Fine", once my bath was done I came out and changed into a pair of jeans and a white T-Shirt, Leah was waiting for me with a book titled History and that stupid binder out here.

"Let's go from now until 10:00 were doing history", I groaned but followed her to the living room.

"What about breakfast?" I asked.

"Since you decided to go outside without permission i've decided that you'll eat at 10:00", I was livid I decided to get up and go make myself a bowl of cereal if Leah wouldn't feed me then i will feed myself. Leah grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, "you're not going anywhere until you finish at least 5 of these assignments".

I groaned but i decided to get to work, "you're just so mean to me", surprisingly history wasn't really that hard i actually finished all my assignments! "See i'm done Leah!'' Leah picked up my work and looked them over one by one.

"I'm impressed Everest you did amazingly well great job", Leah gave me a huge smile and i couldn't help but smile back. "Now i'm going to warm up breakfast while you get started on your math". I got a little nervous math isn't my strong suit.

"Wait Leah!" I stopped her before she left the room, "um can you help me with math please".

"Of course but first you need something to eat", Leah came back with bowl of oatmeal for me.

"Thank you", I said before digging in however i didn't know that it was very hot and ended up burning my tongue. I felt tears rush to my eyes that really REALLY hurt!.

"Everest are you okay!" Leah was imminently by my side.

"Get away from me!" I shouted as tears fell from eyes, but of course Leah was too stubborn to leave me alone She lifted me up onto her lap.

"Let me see Everest", I tried to push her away but Leah refused to let me go. Finally I showed her my tongue, "let's see it doesn't seem to be badly burned does it hurt a lot".

"No shi-", Leah put her hand over my mouth she looked down at me with a stern look on her face.

"What did I say would happen if I caught you swearing again?" I rolled my eyes.

"You said you'd wash my mouth out with soap", Leah only nodded her head.

"That's right and I really really don't wanna do that so please don't swear anymore", Leah told me in a nicer voice. Once I finished my oatmeal we started on the worst subject in the world math, "Everest can you explain to me how you're missing almost 100 math assignments".

"I don't like math so I will never do it", I explained.

"Everest that is not good at all just because…".

"Can we please just get started I don't want another lecture especially not from you!" Leah sighed and we got started first we did the adding and subtracting money first followed by adding and subtracting word problems. Surprisingly they we're all very easy and I was done in 30 minutes I had finished 15 worksheets before Leah decided it was time of long division.

"Alright Everest what exactly don't you understand about long division?"

"Everything about it".

 **Leah POV…**

I could already tell that this wasn't going to be easy to do and sure enough I was right we probably spent 2 hours on this one worksheet and even then she wasn't understanding it. I tried to teach her the easy way but even then she didn't understand how to do it, I was starting to figure out way she wasn't paying attention. Everytime I tried to get her to focus on her work she was either A. looking out the window or B. drawing a picture.

"Everest you need to focus i've thought you 2 different way to do it and shown you how to get the answers on 5 problems. I've gone as slow as I possible can but you still don't get it", she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her picture. I grabbed the picture she was drawing, "Everest you need to focus!"

"Can we take a break?" Everest asked me.

"No we can't take a break because you have yet to do any work!" I said.

"Don't yell at me!"

"I didn't yell I just raised my voice", I told her.

"That is what you always say!" Everest looked away from me and I sighed. I tried to get her back on track but once again she decided not to listen. "You know what i'm done!"

"What do you mean?" I got up from the table and walked away. "Where are you going Leah you said that you would help me today?"

"Yes I did but it obviously clear that you don't want my help so i'm going to my room to read and I expect that that one worksheet is done when I come back", I walked in me and Jake's room sat down on the bed and started to read. My phone began to ring as 3:30pm.

"Hello Leah speaking".

" _Leah yeah it's Jake"._

"Hey Jake how it it going today",

" _It's going good I just needed to tell you that i'm gonna be home at a little late"._

"That's alright Jake I know how busy you are".

" _Okay then i'll you when I get back I love you"_

"I Love you too".

Jake always did make me smile it was just turning 4 o'clock when I decided to cheek on Everest when I went in the living room she wasn't in the living room. So I put on my coat and went outside I expected to find her far away but no she was sitting on the porch covered in snow. I could see her shoulders shaking so I went to see if she was cold but the closer I got I could hear what sounded like crying. Everest turned around and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Go ahead and say it Leah i was and you were right!" I shook my head and say down next to her. "Go on say i'm stupid go ahead and say it".

"Why would I say that", I wrapped an arm around her.

"Because it's true", she rested her head against my side sniffling all the while.

"No it's not", I stood up and lifted her up into my arms.

"Yes it is", Everest wrapped her arms around my neck and I shivered they we're ice cold. She rested her head against my neck and I felt tears she began to shake in my arms.

We walked back into the house and I placed her on the kitchen counter, "Everest listen to me I want to help you I really really do but if you keep shutting me out then how can I".

Everest looked up at me, "you really do want to help me". I nodded my head and she held her arms out towards me. I gave her another hug before I set her on the ground.

"Now go change out of those cold and wet clothes so we can finally get started", She nodded and changed her clothing. We got started on the worksheet again and she finally got it.

"You did it Everest great job", I praised,

"Thank you Leah", Everest said with a smile, by 7:00 we had finished all of her math assignments I left the room and start on dinner and when I came back she was asleep on the couch.

"Enjoy your nap Everest you deserve it", I was almost finished with dinner when a very tired looking Jake walked in. "Welcome home Jake", I walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Leah I have huge news where is Everest?" Jake asked.

"Right here", Everest walked in stretching her arms.

"We'll here is the news for the last couple days i've been seeing different people and it's finally official my mountain is being turned into a national park!"

"That's great Jake!" I said with excitement.

"What is an nationally park?" Everest asked.

"Basically a nationally park is a place set aside for animals and plants, it protects places of naturally beauty", I explained.

"I'm also flying out to yellowstone national park to meet with a couple more people", Jake said excitedly.

"Cool i'll go pack my suitcase", Everest started to leave the room when Jake stopped her.

"Hold it Everest i'm afraid you can't come", Everest expression went from happy to sad very quickly.

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"This isn't a trip to have fun on I have a lot of business today and no one would be able to watch you that is why you're gonna stay here with Leah", I nodded my head, I knew that this was very important to Jake and I knew how busy she was gonna be.

"Wait so I have to stay here with Leah while you get to go to yellowstone!" Everest said a little upset.

"Yes", said Jake.

"That's not fair not fair at all!" Everest stormed out of the kitchen and into her room.

We'll that could have gone better.

 **Next TIme..**

 **Everest: We'll it looks like i'm gonna be stuck here with Leah for a couple days this is horrible why can't I go with him.**

 **Leah: Next Time on Everest vs Me Day 1 Everest disappeared; A Long Overdue Punishment.**

* * *

A/N Okay two things one after asking all of my friends there is no one who can take over TWWA so TWWA is officially canceled.

Two my schedule looks like this the next chapter of Project P.A.W followed by 3 chapter of Rise of Decker then 2 chapters of Everest VS Leah. Might change but if It does i promise i will tell you. Like always god bless and thanks ready bye.


End file.
